Aldermarsh
Aldermarsh is a region that has a mix of some marshes, woods and at the shore some white cliffs. Coastal villages produces the wares that one can get from the sea as pitch is being produced from the marshes. The Sarutobi in Aldmarsh proud is, however, most focused on their woodlore as Aldermarsh fauna is rich and fascinating to those who wish to know the secrets of nature. It doesn't come off as a surprise that the loremasters of Aldermarsh are being respected by all Sarutobi for their extensive knowledge of the woods and nature itself. Though less useful for the military or economical orientated, the Sarutobi in Aldermarsh consider them the best singers. If this is fact or an opinion isn't yet certain. Description As the other Sarutobi, those in Aldermarsh are no stranger in wielding the longbow. For a long time they have provided aid to the likes of the Sarutobi in Pinedale or aiding the Hons in their conflicts. They do have a slight rivarly attitude towards the Sarutobi in Ardara, but no ill blood is between the two factions. The rivalry is at best noticable as the Sarutobi in Aldermarsh proclaim that the blood of the rulers of the old kingdom of the Sarutobi runs through the veins of the few families that form the council of Aldermarsh. They follow the law and rules of the Akinian empire as loyal as a Sarutobi can be, but even to this date are eager to bring one of their own as high chief of the Sarutobi clan. Leadership The council of Aldermarsh has one of the youngest representation and leading members of all existing leaders and councils in the Sarutobi clan. Hrani is just at the age of twenty-five and considered one of the youngest 'politicians' in the Sarutobi clan. While he is considered young and not too experienced, his reputation couldn't be any better. Known for his patience as well friendly and charismatic behaviour, it is his voice that carries the will over of the Aldermarsh region. While known to be young, his knowledge and experience on woodlore are argued to be one of the best and for good reason as his father, Nasi, was considered to be something similar as a sage when it came down to woodlore. Another reason why he (and his family/lineage) is held in high esteem is that the founding of Brycrest was done by the ancestor of Hrani and his family. Holdings The sites that are found in Aldermarsh are considered to be a wonderful sight for outsiders. Many small cities seem to incorporate a lot of nature in their city planning. Trees, gardens and such are a common sight in many Aldermarsh settlements. Leading to the saying "Nowhere as green as Aldermarsh". * Brycrest One of the oldest settlements founded by the Sarutobi. Legends go that the city was found after one of Sigeberths grandchildren proclaimed that he wouldn't rest until he would succumb to exhaustion. Whether this story is true or not, Brycrest is a major city that is enjoying strong, stone fortifications. Build in layers, there are many wonderful sightings to be done in Brycrest. Many wonderful temples as shrines dedicated to the gods can be found within the city. But one of the most adoring landmarks are the Woodland House as the Hall of Theodulf. The Woodland House is the centre of learning, with much lore and knowledge of botany, herbalism as alchemy. Many who study here are either able to pay the fee or granted access by the Council. The Hall of Theodulf is the centre of administration. Build on the top layer of the city, it is where the council of Aldermarsh rules over the region. Named after the father of Sigeberth, it is said that the old bow and broken blade of Theodulf are kept in the complex. One day to be made as new, for Sigeberth's successor. * Halsar The city of Halsar is located south of Brycrest. A well-fortified city, it has managed to withstand a siege from Shoji's troops. The site is where many of the Aldermarsh Stalkers are trained in their various fields of expertise. Since a few decades, it has also become a centre of young shinobi that serve the Aldermarsh region. These shinobi are trained in more than just the art of ninjutsu but also been educating in herbalism as medicines. Aldermarsh Stalkers With some families within the Aldermarsh region considering themselves the heirs as descendants of Sigeberth, the region has its own military unit. Much in style with many other Sarutobi rangers, the Aldermarsh Stalkers are masters of stealth and ambushes. With their longbows, they strike hard and far - usually before an enemy is aware of what is going to happen. What does set them apart is that the Aldermarsh Stalkers are experts on how to use nature to their advantage. It is said that they hold knowledge on techniques, both chakra and non-chakra, that allows them to track the most elusive of beasts or men down. And their knowledge on herbs as poisons make them a deadly adversary. Many invaders from the Water Country, during the Great War, as troops from Shoji have paid a heavy price for trying to defile the peace and tranquility in the region. Category:Aldermarsh Category:Sarutobi Clan Category:Empire of Akino Category:Chonobi